The present invention relates to a connecting structure for connecting a glasses temple with a glasses frame. The connecting structure permits the glasses temple to be outward over 90 degrees biased without breaking down. Also, by means of the connecting structure, the glasses temple can be easily connected with the glasses frame.
A conventional connecting structure for connecting a glasses temple with a glasses frame is shown in FIG. 1. This connecting structure permits the glasses temple to be outward over 90 degrees biased without breaking down. Such connecting structure includes a first hinge member 11 fixed on the glasses frame, a second hinge member 12 pivotally connected with the first hinge member 11 and formed with a shaft hole 121, a U-shaped member 20 fitted with a rear portion of the second hinge member 12 and formed with a thread hole 21, and a rivet pin 40 having a shaft portion 41 extending through a compression spring 30 into the shaft hole 121 of the second hinge member 12. The second hinge member 12 is punched to fixedly engage with the rivet pin 40 and placed into a tunnel 51 of the glasses temple 50. A screw is screwed into the thread hole 21 of the U-shaped member 20 to secure the second hinge member 12 with the glasses temple 50 and thus connect the glasses temple 50 with the glasses frame.
According to the above arrangements, the thichness of the U-shaped member 20 is not sufficient and the thread hole 21 thereof can include only a few circles of thread. Therefore, in case the screw is over-tightened, the thread may be broken and become useless. In addition, because the U-shaped member 20 is placed in the tunnel 51 of the glasses temple 50, it is difficult to align the screw with the thread hole 21 of the U-shaped member 20 from outside. This causes trouble in assembling operation.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved connecting structure which permits the glasses temple to be outward over 90 degrees biased without breaking down and permits the glasses temple to be easily connected with the glasses frame.